Living Under One Sun and Moon
by Sakura Avalon09
Summary: 2 lives . . . 1 destiny CxH AU
1. Nightwalker Her Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!

Summary: Chihiro is a Nightwalker. In other words to say, she is a vampire. Haku is what a vampire calls, a Daywalker or mortal. What happens when two lives cross with only one destiny to follow?

Chapter 1: Nightwalker – Her Life

The dark seemed to welcome her with open arms. The sky was clouded and rain poured down heavily as if the heavens opened up and cried. Street light's light appeared hazy from the rain. Cars on the road moved ahead, splashing into puddles as they did. Their headlights beams could not cut through the thick blanket of water.

She felt nothing as the rain hit her. Not that many Daywalkers would be walking in this weather and at this time of night. None the lest, she could smell a few drunken men out and about. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, she listened to the men talking. Apparently, they were out on a bachelor party and were looking for some girls. She smirked as she listened as the fiancé explain that he didn't want to be caught cheating. Turning around, she headed toward the group of voices.

She moved around the corner and leaned against the corner building, her black, long rain coat, with the collar turned up, wrapped tightly against her. One of the dozen men noticed her and said loudly, "Hey look, a hooker on the loose. I guess we found one for you, Kevin." The guys laughed while her eyes hardened. The guy named Kevin walked forward sluggishly to her.

Looking up at him, her eyes caught his and he started to walk for ward steadily. Without taking her eyes off of him, she made a grand sweep of her arm and sent the remaining 11 guys flying. They were soon knocked out, leaving Kevin all by himself.

He was captivated by her eyes. He seemed to be drowning in those hazel eyes. The colors seem to swirl and his senses were disoriented. He was barely aware of her sinking her teeth in his neck. What he did feel was slowly dizzy and faint.

His blood tastes wonderful. It was a hot liquid flowing down her throat. The taste was sweet with a metallic taste from the alcohol. It had a sharp flavor because of the iron. The blood pulsed rapidly, until it began slowly down from the loss of blood of the host.

She stopped the blood flow with a flick from her tongue, closing the wound. The woman set him by the building, setting up the scene as if he had just fallen down. Placing her index finger and middle finger on his forehead, she erased every single memory of her in his head. She didn't worry about the other men. They were too drunk to remember their names anyway.

Moving a little father away from the building, she took a jump and felt herself being lifted away from the ground and high above the building. She landed on the 3 story building with a soft and muted thump from her boots.

Jumping from building to building, she came upon a he mansion on the outskirts of the city. Again, she took another crazy leap and landed on a balcony. The double French doors were open, letting the rain in. The woman didn't care and only stepped in, closing and locking the door with a flick of her wrist.

"Did you get anything good tonight, Chihiro?" a voice asked from inside the dark room. The light flickered on to reveal a large room that was scarcely furnished. A large queen-sized bed was set in the center of the room, with the headboard up again set up against the wall. A futon was set on the other side of the room and a large bookcase occupied one of the walls. A pale woman was propped up in a sitting position on the bed, with a book in hand.

The woman named Chihiro nodded and took off the rain coat. Underneath the coat, she was wearing black jeans and a dark green, off-the-shoulders, long sleeved. Her honey-brown hair touched her shoulders and was a perfect match for her hazel eyes. She flung the coat the coat at the coat rack, where it almost knocked it over. "It went good enough, Rin. I ran into a bachelor party and you could say I crashed it. I fed for almost the whole house, today. I'm so fucking full today," she answered. "And don't you know by now not to leave the door open, by now? I mean really sissy."

Rin laughed, but it was quickly turned into a coughing fit. Chihiro quickly rushed over to her side and bit into her wrist. She placed it at Rin's lips, but Rin almost turned away, until Chihiro held her head still. "You have to drink, Rin. Go ahead; I'm so full from tonight." She set down the book, held Chihiro's wrist to her lips and drinking deeply. Chihiro closed her eyes as she felt the blood leave her. She grew dizzy until Rin passed her tongue over the cut to stop the bleeding. Chihiro sat on the bed for a few moments to gather her thoughts before getting up and opening her eyes. Her world spun for a moment before steadying slowly. Rin watched her worriedly. "Did I take too much blood from you?"

Chihiro shook her head, which made the world spin again. "No, you didn't. Don't worry, though, I'll replenish myself with the stock." She looked at Rin who was glowing and color had returned to her cheeks from the blood. Chihiro smiled at her and walked to the door. "Chihiro?" She looked back at her and found that she was smiling, too. "Thank you, sis." Chihiro nodded and walked out the room.

She closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs, almost bumping into someone else. She was about to fall over when hands reached out to steady her. "Whoa, Chihiro. Watch where you're going," a masculine voice told her. Chihiro looked up to find her self looking into violet eyes. "Thanks Justin." He had black hair and dark violet eyes. Justin was wearing a black T-shit accompanied by black jeans. "What's with the get-up? Even though we're Nightwalkers, you don't have to take it so literally by wearing all black," she said.

He ran a hand through his hair and smiled ruefully. "Katie forgot to do the laundry and I had nothing clean to wear except this." She shook her head. "I guess I have to do it now that Katie's out of town and doesn't come back until next week." Chihiro was about to walk past him when his arm stretched out and caught her elbow. 'Are you all right, Chihiro?" he asked her.

She nodded and he let go. Chihiro was about to walk a few steps further when her ankle gave out and she was about to fall when Justin caught her. He helped her to sit with her back to the wall and then sat down himself. "You've been feeding Rin again, aren't you?" Chihiro nodded again, as if too tired to speak. Justin shook his head and bit into his wrist, holding it out to her. She nodded her thanks and took one long drink. A few seconds later, she closed up the wound and let go.

"The others never give her enough, except you and me," Chihiro explained. "I might as well give her something extra to help her when the others give her less. She is my sister, anyway." She got up, but was still dizzy, so she closed her eyes to steady herself. "Come on, black knight," she said, helping him up. "Let's go down to the crypt." He walked next to her and said a few moments later, "Did I ever tell you that you worked too hard?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm telling you now: You work too hard. One of these days, you're going to crash and burn."

TBC

A/N: So how do you guys think of it so far? The next chapter will be about Haku so don't worry if he isn't in this story, he is. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Daywalker His Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!**

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. There was a blackout and I couldn't update. Anyway here is the second chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you to: **xX44th DreamMasterXx – I love vampires too, don't worry. I love blood suckers.**

**dark chocolate princess – she is a vampire and Haku is a mortal. **

**Rose is the Doctor's girl – glad that you like it**

Chapter 1: Daywalker – His Life

"Can this get any worse?" a man groaned. He sat back into his chair and sighed. Raising a hand, he massaged his temples because of the onslaught of his headache. The man was sitting on a high stool with a white easel in front of him. A dry paint brush was held in his left hand and a board of small little piles of oil paint was laid out on the table next to him.

His clothes were colored with dots, splats, and stripes of paint. He seemed to stick out in the room with a blank white canvas and a hard material on the floor to protect the floor underneath. The walls were shell white and large windows were set on one side of the room. The three windows were left bare of curtains so the light from the late mourning sun shone through. The room was bathed in sunlight's warm glow and made him look more out of place then ever. There were no other furniture except for his stool, easel, and table full of oil paints.

He was deeply tan and his black hair was a perfect match to the skin tone. His face was made up of high cheekbones that didn't stick out like they did on other people. It made his profile seem, magical. His eyes were closed before, but now they opened to reveal almond shaped eyes that were filled in with a deep sea green color. He had broad shoulders that was muscular and was showed off in his paint splashed shirt.

His eyes showed frustration as they stared at the blank canvas. His hand moved from his temple to his hair where it ruffled the already disheveled hair. The hands were large, perfect for painting. He sighed in desperation, trying to rack his brain for an idea. When no inspiration hit him, he set down the brush and groaned.

A soft knock was heard on the door. "Come in," he called out. The door opened to reveal a woman dressed in a flowing, pale pink dress. It was held up by two thin straps and fell an inch or two past her knees. On her feet she wore two inch high heels. Light brown eyes were framed by black hair that fell in soft curls past her shoulder. She smiled a soft smile as she approached him.

She looked at the blank canvas and said jokingly once she was by his side, "Well, this is your best work ever." He glared at her, but she just brushed it off. "Can't think of anything?" she asked him lightly. He shook his head, frustration clear in his eyes. "You'll think of something soon, Haku," she said, trying to encourage him. The woman touched his shoulder and stood there, looking around the room. She opened her mouth to say something, but the man named Haku cut her off before she could utter a word. "I like the room the way it is. I do not need more furniture or a paint job, Sakura."

She pouted and whacked his shoulder playfully. "You're no fun, Haku." He looked at her with his green eyes and a raised eyebrow. Sakura lost her pout and smiled ruefully. "You can't blame a girl for trying to redecorate your room for you. It's a girl's job after all," she said. With the same look on his face, he said to her, "That _is_ your job, Sakura. You're a designer. It's supposed to be your job. Now why are you here?"

"Kevin just called you. Apparently, last night's bachelor party - you missed turned out –turned out to be a drunken one. All the guys slept over at Josh's house and they have one helluv a hangover. He was wondering if you want to go out tonight for a drink with him, Josh, Adam, Lavinia, and me," she rolled her eyes. 'Those guys don't know when to stop, I swear."

Haku went quiet for a moment. "Maybe you'll be hit with inspiration while we're there?" Sakura said lightly. "You never know . . ." He looked at her and shook his head. "I'll go with you . . . under one condition." He paused for dramatic effect and said grandly, "You all won't try to set me up with someone there." Sakura gasped and said dramatically, "Are you talking about me? I never do that to you!" Haku raised an eyebrow and made her sigh. "Fine," she said sadly. "I promise that none of us will set you up." He smiled at her, which had a curious effect on her.

**That night, at bar _Trinity _10:17 p.m.**

"Haku, my man," Kevin said loudly over the talk. He had flaming red hair with freckles and hazel eyes. He was shorter than Haku's 6'3 by a few inches. Lavinia was sitting next to Kevin at the table. She got up and gave Haku a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're finally out of the house, sweetie!" she said brightly. She was wearing blue strapless dress that flowed an inch above her knees. She coupled that with black three-inch heels. Lavinia had honey-brown hair that was the perfect match for her green eyes.

"Hey, Vini," he said back with a kiss on her cheek. A martini was already in her hands as she sat back down. Adam waved from his seat and drank out of a glass in his hand. "Coke and rum," he said. Adam had blond hair and matching bright blue eyes. He was wearing black button down shirt, rolled up to the elbow. Sakura sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She flagged down a waitress and said, "One martini for me and a beer for my brother over there." The waitress gave Haku a check out and smiled at him slyly. She nodded and walked away, swaying her ass visibly that Lavinia started to gag. Haku sat down and shivered.

The others laughed at Haku's expense when it was cut short by Sakura.

"Oh my God! Is that Chihiro Vilan?"

TBC

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. The next chapter is about the meeting between Haku's group and Chihiro's group. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Inspiration

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters!**

**A/N: _Important!_ **Ok, here's the deal. In the last chapter I made the mistake of using Rin's name in chapter two. _Dark chocolate princess_ pointed this out for me so I thank you. In chapter two, I changed the name from _**Rin** _to_ **Sakura**._ Please do not be confused. Sorry for not updating sooner and for the mistake. On with the story . . .

Thank you to:

**ScarletFlameHien** – Sorry if it's a little late.

**xX44th DeathMasterXx**

**dark chocolate princess** – Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I changed her name in ch. 2 from Rin to Sakura. Thanks again for pointing that out for me. And no, Haku is not a vamp.

Chapter 3: Inspiration 

The others laughed at Haku's expense when it was cut short by Sakura.

"Oh my God! Is that Chihiro Vilan?"

At the tone and name in her expression made everyone look at her. Sakura wasn't looking at them, however and was staring across the room. The group followed her gaze to a woman sitting alone at a two-seat table. In front of her was a glass filled half-way with red wine. They watched as she slowly raised the glass to sip the red wine.

"That can't be her," Adam said shaking his head. "The woman doesn't look anything like Vilan." Haku looked at the woman curiously. "Who's Chihiro Vilan?" he asked them after turning back to the group. The waitress came back with the drinks and set them on the table. "Anything else I can get you?" she asked him. Across the table, Kevin and Lavinia started snickering. Haku sent a quick glare at them before answering. "No thanks." The waitress shrugged and walked away, leaving the check on the table.

"Back to my question, who's Chihiro Vilan?" Sakura rolled her eyes before answering her brother's question. "She was the geek back in high school. Vilan became valedictorian for our senior class and was always picked on," she shrugged. "You should have seen the way she dressed," Lavinia said disgusted. "It was like she was her own grandmother." She shuddered at the memory.

Kevin placed an arm around her shoulders for comfort and looked at Haku. "Vilan had a big crush on me. She used to follow me everywhere." Haku looked at the table again to find that she was sitting with a man. For some reason he felt disappointed and was surprised when she turned away from him. "The last I heard was that she went to England for college and disappeared there. Her parents spent there whole lives searching for her, but died before they could find any leads," Adam said.

"That really is her guys," Sakura argued. Adam looked at the woman at the table and looked back at Sakura. "How much do you wanna bet that she isn't Vilan?" Kevin placed a 20 dollar bill on the table and said, "Twenty says she is the same person." Adam looked at him and said, "You're on." He grabbed Sakura by the elbow and started toward the other table.

Haku looked back at the table and saw the man saying something quickly, making the woman look toward the approaching two. He finally got up to join the Adam and Sakura in the truth.

_**The woman's table**_

"They're heading over here, Chihiro," Justin said quietly. Chihiro through her now, mid-back, curly, hair. "Why do we have to grow hair on our head so often?" she said frustrated. "I can't seem to remember how many hair cuts I got in the last year." Justin chuckled lightly and reached over to ruffle her hair. "Don't worry about it, sis," he said happily. "You look better with long hair anyway." Her answer was a glare and said," You seem, _so_ optimistic tonight." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the newcomers only a few feet away. "Here we go," he muttered. Chihiro sighed and took a quick sip from her glass. She turned her back on the approaching group.

Haku noticed that she was wearing a back-less, black top, held in place only by a couple of strings crossing her back. The black only enhanced her snowy, white, pale, skin. She wore black faded jeans and on her right shoulder was a tattoo of a blood red rose, with thorns on the green stem.

"Hi there," came from the brunette woman on the right. Chihiro turned around and flashed a smile that was slightly chilly around the edges. "Hi," Chihiro said back with fake cheeriness that passed with the mortals, but didn't go unnoticed by Justin. He laughed lowly, low enough not to draw attention to him, and looked at the beer in his hand. He took a quick swing and smiled at the group. "Hey," he said warmly. The woman glanced at him briefly before turning back to Chihiro.

"My name is Sakura," the woman said, than pointing to the man on her left, "My boyfriend Adam," at last she pointed to the man on the far left, "and my brother, Haku." Chihiro's smile lost the ice and she said back, "Nice to meet you. This is my friend Justin." Justin nodded at his name and took another swing. Chihiro looked back at Sakura and said with a little attitude. "And you already know me."

The guy named Adam screwed up his face in confusion. "No we don't," he said. Chihiro rolled her eyes and took a sip of red wine. "Aww, come on guys," she said while pouting. "I can't believe you guys forgot me already. It's only been like 11 years since high school graduation." A triumphant smile began to form on Sakura's face. "So you are Chihiro Vilan!" she exclaimed.

Justin began to snicker at her reaction. He muttered something low, only for Chihiro's hearing. "I'm gonna go. The night's calling and I'm ready to answer." She only spared him brief glace and a small nod. He got up, stretched, and said small crowd, "Well I'm gonna go and hit the hay," he said cheerfully. "Nice meeting you all." Justin gracefully moved out of the bar that had Chihiro's shaking her head. Turning back to the bystanders, she asked them, "Is that all?"

She could sense Sakura's brother questioning gaze. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised. Looking into his eyes, she instantly felt something pass over them. His eyes were a beautiful color, trapping her immediately. Searching through his mind quickly she found herself trusting him, even though she barely knew him.

Haku found himself staring at an endless pool of hazel. Her eyes were enchanting and seemed to hold the stars. She was silently waiting for him to ask a question. "What really happened in England?" he finally said, a bit dazed by their stare down.

Sakura quickly glanced at her brother, wondering what made him sound so . . . overwhelmed. She looked back in time to see Chihiro's eyes widen slightly.

She tried carefully to hide her shock. How does he know about England? Maybe he's different from the others. She carefully slid her glances over them, sifting through their minds. Can she trust them? Feeling the impulse to do something about her past, she quickly thought of a solution. "I guess it depends on what you all know," she said finally. "We don't know that much," Adam said. "All we know is that you went missing in England." Chihiro smirked and got up. "Then that's all you need to know," she said cheerfully. She took a napkin and lightly dabbed at her lips. "Good night." Her hand lingered on the napkin and she left quietly.

"Well," Sakura said, disturbed. "I guess something did happen to her in England." She then turned to Adam and dragged him back to their table, saying, "You owe Kevin twenty bucks. Haku was a beat behind, glancing once more at her table. The napkin that she had used caught his attention. Picking it up, he realized that his name was written on it in an elegant script. Haku stared at it bewildered. Had she written something while they were talking? He shook his head. She couldn't have, for his eyes were on her the whole time. Looking back at the napkin he realized that her phone number was on it. Below it was a small note.

_ If you want to know the truth . . ._

_ C.V._

"Hey Haku, what's going on?" Sakura asked him from behind. He quickly turned around and shoved the napkin in his back pocket. "Nothing, Saku," he said hurriedly. Haku walked back to their table with their friends joking around.

And that night was the first night that he began to dream about hazel eyes.

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the slow update. My writer's block has been huge and I couldn't write anything. Sorry if this chapter has been a let down, but I just couldn't think of anything else. SORRY, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
